


Happy Meal

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Car Sex, Crack Fic, Drabble, F/M, Kakashi is going to hell and he knows it, Radically inappropriate behavior, Sakura is a troll, Teacher-Student Relationship, UNDERAGE if you missed it earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: "I’m officially going to hell," Kakashi thought as a head of pink hair nuzzled against his bare chest.---Kakashi's moral compass is broken, and Sakura happily reminds him of that fact.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 257





	Happy Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Let me be 100% clear at the get-go - this drabble contains descriptions of sex between a 17-year-old girl and an adult man. If that upsets you or offends you, click that sweet little x on the tab and shoo. 
> 
> I don't condone any of this in real life, but that's the power of separation between fantasy and fiction, baby. This was prompted by a meme and I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_I’m officially going to hell,_ Kakashi thought as a head of pink hair nuzzled against his bare chest. 

He should have known better than to assume that the student that had tempted him for nearly a year had innocent motivations when she asked for a ride home. Instead, she had directed him to the driveway of a vacant house, pulled him by the tie, and broken down the last vestige of morality that he possessed. If the press of her lips hadn’t done him in, the fact that she straddled him with her long legs in the driver’s seat and rode him until he filled her with cum sure did.

Jesus, he didn’t even know if she was on birth control. _You piece of shit_. But as she lifted herself off his softening cock and their mixed fluids spilled onto his abdomen, he twitched with renewed desire. Her pussy felt _amazing_. 

It was unfair that she was only seventeen. 

“That was so good,” Sakura sighed against the skin of his neck, his body still feeling electric from his release. “So much better than I imagined.”

It was so hard to think. Kakashi felt like a boneless mass sinking into the seat of his car, but his brain was on overdrive. _You could get fired. You could go to jail._

Sakura’s lips trailed down to suck a violet bruise onto his collarbone. 

_You could do it again._

“I’m a little hungry,” she purred against his chest, and the totally insane thought that she might actually be a succubus crossed his mind. A siren, maybe? Something unfairly tempting, regardless. “Can we get something to eat?” 

As she pulled her dress back down from where it had been hiked up to her neck, he quickly realized that she meant actual food. 

“Uh, sure,” Kakashi agreed as he snagged a loose napkin to mop up the fluid pooled on his stomach. God, she had looked so good split open on his cock - he would never forget how her lithe body responded so beautifully for him, how wet she was for him, the way her hips jerked when he rubbed sloppy circles on her clit with his thumb. 

He tucked himself back into his pants, and as he buttoned his shirt, he looked over to the passenger seat to where self-satisfied green eyes met his. His life really was in the hands of this gorgeous scrap of a teenage girl. _Jesus Christ._

“Is fast food okay?” Kakashi asked as he started the car and threw it into drive. She nodded as she took one of his hands off the wheel to rest on her thigh. His hand acted of its own accord, massaging the still-warm flesh with his fingertips, and she bit back a moan in response. 

_Totally fucked. You are so fucked._

After driving a few short blocks, he spotted a McDonald’s and pulled into the drive-through. To be honest, he wasn’t terribly hungry given his internal crisis over fucking his underage student ten short minutes ago. Sakura, however, seemed to be unaware or unwilling to acknowledge said crisis, and instead was making a valiant attempt to slide his fingers under her dress. 

“Welcome to McDonald’s, can I take your order?”

“Uh, could I get a large fry, and…” he trailed off, turning to Sakura for her order.

Her green eyes sparkled in mischief. “A happy meal.”

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ he mouthed at her, but she simply nodded.

“A happy meal,” he repeated with a healthy dose of self-hatred. 

As they pulled up to the window and received their food, Sakura gleefully grabbed at her kid’s meal. “I wonder what toy it comes with!”

“I’m going to hell,” he said out loud this time, and Sakura nearly cackled.

“Why, is it going to stop you from fucking me again?” his pink-haired student asked with a raised eyebrow.

He watched those pink lips wrap around the straw of her drink the same way they had wrapped around his dick earlier, and he knew his answer. “...No.”

“Then let me enjoy my happy meal, Sensei.”


End file.
